Forever Betrayal
by christina.shi123
Summary: Isabella is a regular pureblood vampire, one you would meet on the streets of France, with a sweet and loving personality. But when tragedy strikes and her parents are killed in a terrible accident, she learns that her parents gave the last remaining order for Bella to inherit their fortune once she has matured into a fully-fledged vampire, but for the time is leaving for Japan.


I feel the wind rushing through my hair and urge Penelope on. Louie my King Charles Cavalier sprints on beside us and I concentrate on clearing the next jump. Out of the corner of my eye I see Louie dive underneath the jump and easily clear the jump. Amber lands with a flourish and I know in my mind that the only time that I will ever be free is when I am with nature. A servant rushes over and helps me down and I politely dismiss him with a nod of my head. To think that I was leaving this home in three hours made me happy. A new place, and a new start, was the break I had been needing for a while.

3 hours later

I spot the black car out of the corner of my eye and I quickly change into my day clothes and rush into my room. I pull my hair into a messy high ponytail and dab some concealer as well as applying some mascara, eyeliner and a little lip-gloss.

"Isabella, it's time to go! You're going to be late for your flight," Kiera called.

In case you are wondering, Kiera is my maid, and I quickly rushed to the door and pulled one of the many strings hanging by the wall. Three servants hurried in and collected my luggage and I dashed into the limo waiting outside the grand gates.

I'm in the first class aeroplane now and I sigh. I wish that I could be treated as a normal person instead of a vampire princess. Yes, you heard me right, I am a pureblood vampire who just also happens to be royalty. I am Princess Isabella Rose Victoria, though I do prefer simple, Bella. I'm being flown to Cross Academy for vampires as my parents support the idea of humans and vampires socialising. It seems that this is the only school for both vampires and humans o I'm being shipped off to Japan just to go to this school. My only comfort is that my old friend Kaname Kuran as well as sweet Yuuki are going to be there as well as well as Penelope and Louie.

I'm lying on the ground and there's blood everywhere around me, and pooling at my feet. A tall lady with red hair hisses at me and I can tell that she's a pureblood gone mad by the way her eyes flash. I weakly lift my head, and whisper, "Fire, water, air, earth and spirit come to me and aid me in destroying this vampire."

But I'm too weak, the blood loss has affected my strongest powers and I struggle to keep the lights in my hands ablaze. With every move I make, the maniacal vampire will watch me to see when she is going to strike and I need to stay strong and look ready at all times. My golden brown hair flutters in the wind my wings unfurl. Suddenly I feel a burst of energy and I quickly transform. My red dress, transforms into a long-sleeved white dress with red and gold floral patterns curling on it. My white sandal change into gold boots with hints of white at the heels and my boring brown and ombre hair brilliantly has red and gold streaks through at and finally my wings completely expand. They are pure white and have curling and streaking gold patterns through them and they are so big that they drag behind me when I walk. I smile at me transformation and take the fighting stance. But in that one moment where I smile and how good everything seems at the moment, the maniacal vampire rushes at me and aims for my neck. I'm taken aback and caught off guard and seeing this the redheaded vampire lifts her arms and all a sudden, out of the darkness appear the Level Es and Ds that she had transformed. They charge at me and cling to whatever that can get hold of, my wings my dress and even my hair. They rip through my skin and with a cry my wings swoop into the sky in a desperate attempt to shake the monsters off, but the extra burden is too much for me, and in the weakened state I am in, my wings falter for a moment I plunge back into the sickly sweet pool of black blood.

I wondered what it would be like at the new school. I already knew how to speak Japanese fluently ever since the age of 12, and knew the tradition very well. I daydreamed while slowly pacing a blood tablet into a glass of water and sipping it down to control my bloodlust.

Okay, hi everyone! Sooooooo, this is my first story so please feel free to make new comments on it. I will be updating about every week or as soon as possible and I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Remember to rate and review. I'm sorry if the first chapter is really bad, I promise it'll get better. Anyways, see y'all and love my readers.


End file.
